


Sleep

by pkmngame-fankids (Kataang36)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, pkmn fankids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataang36/pseuds/pkmngame-fankids
Summary: Shauna comes home from work and sees Serena asleep on the couch.





	Sleep

One thing Shauna loved about Serena was her ability to fall asleep anywhere.

And when she said anywhere, she meant  _anywhere_. Serena could fall asleep on any surface, despite if it was comfortable or not. Shauna had a feeling that she could fall asleep standing up like a Ponyta or a Girafarig if she really tried. It was almost endearing, whenever she would see her fast asleep across a table or on the floor.

So when Shauna walked in and saw Serena fast asleep on the couch, she wasn’t surprised. She had almost come to expect it whenever Serena had a rough week at either the Kalos or Hoenn League.

The surprise, though, was seeing Kierra, their daughter, playing quietly with Chesnaught with her dolls. 

Covering Serena was a small blanket – cream coloured with a repeating pattern of Teddiursa and Ursaring on it, Kierra’s favourite one – which was tightly tucked underneath Serena’s arms and hips. A small pillow had been placed under her head and a Chespin plush had been shoved, rather snugly, underneath Serena’s right hand.

It was the sweetest thing Shauna had seen. And, before she had a chance to pull out a camera to document it, Kierra noticed that she was home and, after quietly placing her doll that she had been holding in her left hand onto the floor, she tiptoed over to her.

“Mommy said she wasn’t feeling very good so I helped her sleep! So no waking her up!” Kierra whispered. Shauna stole a glance at her wife and noticed the bags underneath her eyes, frowning as she did so. Just how long had it been since she had gotten a good night’s sleep? Making a mental note to try to convince her to take a day off of work, Shauna lowered herself to Kierra’s height and quickly replaced her frown with a small grin.

“What do you think about helping mommy out more? We could make some of her favourite sandwiches for when she wakes up.” Shauna whispered back. Kierra nodded eagerly, and almost started jumping up and down before remembering that Serena was sleeping on the couch, and instead smiled.

“Okay!”


End file.
